The wire guiding liner serves for guiding a wire, in particular a welding wire. The liner can be used for guiding the wire from a wire container towards a welding robot or for guiding it within the welding robot from a feeder towards a welding torch. The purpose of the liner is to guide the wire with low friction so that the welding wire can be pushed or pulled smoothly through the liner.